


Stuck In The Storm

by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Kurt get stuck in the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In The Storm

**A/N:** This is my first try at a Kurtofsky fic so please... do be kind =D Yesssir! Oh, and it’s a one-shot! First one-shot... ever! Whopass!  
 **NOTE:**  
So this story happens after Karofsky apologises to Kurt and Kurt returns to McKinley.  
In this story Kurt and Blaine didn’t hook up but they are friends...  
 **Disclaimer:** Né Glee me ownee

** Stuck In A Storm **

David Karofsky was not only annoyed, but he was tired and starving. He was stuck in a car with the Queen of Gays Kurt Hummel for the next twelve hours and he wasn’t enjoying it one bit.

Ever since his big apology for bullying Kurt, Dave had been stuck being Hummel’s bodyguard/chauffeur. He couldn’t complain about it either, it brought it on himself when he’d bullied the other boy. This was his way of keeping his promise of never hurting the kid and protecting him from others who might try to do what Dave had been doing.

So, since Dave was temporary bodyguard and chauffeur to the singer at the moment he was driving Kurt to some stupid Glee function that was taking place to states away that he didn’t even care enough about to remember the name of. All he wanted to do was drive Fancy there and hopefully be allowed to come back home. Curse not having plans on the weekend!

Dave sighed to himself, Kurt was humming ‘I’m like a bird’ (again!) and it was really starting to grind Dave up in the most annoying of ways. Dave let out another sigh because he seriously did not want to be doing this on a Friday afternoon. He wanted to be at home, either sleeping or playing on video games, not this! He loathed driving anyone around anywhere, he would try everything in his power to avoid driving his mother around on her arrands on a Saturday morning, and maybe that was why he agreed to driving Fancy to this thing of his.

“What?” Kurt asked with annoyance, pulling off his earphone with a huff.

“Nothing,” Dave replied simply not turning to look at the annoyed singer who was giving him a bitchy look.

“Then why do you keep sighing?”

“It’s not illegal to sigh... Just leave me alone Hummel.” Kurt rolled his eyes then looked out the car’s windscreen. The clouds were thick and getting darker by the minute, Kurt only hoped it wouldn’t bring any thunder and lightning, coz that wouldn’t be good, especially considering who he was with.

“Do you think we should go to a motel or something?”

“For what?”

“It’s getting dark and I’m pretty sure there’s going to be a thunder storm soon.”

“We’ll live.” Dave just wanted to get to the damn place.

“I’d rather be safe than sorry.” Dave fought the urge to roll his eyes or growl in annoyance and frustration.

“Whatever.” Dave only drove about a mile before they reached a sleepy town and check into a room at a not too dingy motel. Each boy took a bed in the room. Kurt headed to the bathroom and got ready for bed while Dave just threw off his clothes (leaving himself only in boxers and an undershirt) got into it and passed out right then.

ooooo

Sometime during the night the storm had rolled in and had gotten pretty bad. Every few minutes a crack of lighting would be heard, and each time it would sound closer and closer.

Dave had been fast asleep, he didn’t much care about thunder and lightening and storms, and he could pretty much sleep through anything but this time his sleep had drifted away and he was woken by the loud and almost deafening sound, wanting to growl but suppressing it. He huffed, shuffling about a bit but and was about to try and go back to sleep when he heard sniffling on the other bed. He was quiet for a moment, listening and after a while was pretty sure Kurt was crying.

“Hummel?” Dave whispered, still slightly half asleep.

“Hmm...” Kurt said just as quietly.

“Are you crying?”

“No.” Kurt’s voice wavered on the single syllable. Dave sighed wanting to roll his eyes. Yep, the guy was crying.

“What is it Kurt?” The name felt strange coming out of the boy’s mouth, but he wanted to comfort Fancy, not annoy him.

“It’s nothing. Just go back to sleep David.” Dave did roll his eyes because he was trying to help, but if Kurt didn’t want his help then fine!

“Fine, just keep it down.”

“Sure...” Dave sighed then got comfortable again. Just as he was about to drift off a loud crash of thunder sounded and Kurt whimpered, a sob escaping his lips. Dave’s eyes snapped open as he looked at the curled up figure on the other bed.

 _No way..._ Dave thought sitting up. He squinted and tried to look over at the other bed. Kurt was curled up in a tight ball, shaking so much it actually kinda freaked Dave out. “Hummel?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you okay?” It was a stupid question, but he had to ask right?

“Y-yeah.” The word was practically forced out of the other boy’s lips. Dave sighed. He knew he had to comfort the other boy whether he liked the idea or not, which right now, he didn’t.

Dave sighed again, getting out of his bed and walking to Kurt’s. “Scoot, I’m coming in.” Kurt shifted a bit and let Dave climb in. Dave wrapped his arms around the other boy.

Another crash of lightning was heard and Kurt stiffened in Dave’s arms, letting out a frightened sob.

“Shhh... I’ve got you.” Kurt was shaking again.

“I’m s-s-s-sorry,” the boy choked out.

“It’s okay Hum-Kurt. I’ve got you.” Kurt relaxed a bit, snuggling closer to Dave’s warm body.

“Th-thank you... for this.”

“Sure...” Dave sighed and started to count sheep slowly in his mind in order to fall asleep...

ooooo

The next crash of thunder was very loud and very close. Kurt sobbed an ‘Oh God’ and shook violently in Dave’s arms. Dave was woken up fully then and looked down at Kurt who had his face buried in Dave’s chest, trying with everything he had not to just start wailing.

“Shhh...” Dave soothed, pulling Kurt closer, arms wrapping around the smaller boy a little more. “Shhh...”

Dave couldn’t put a name to the emotions he felt at that moment. For so longed he’d wanted to do this, to hold Kurt like this, but it had never happened. But now, now when he was finally getting over his feelings for the singer, now when he thought he was over Kurt, he had to find himself in this situation. Why was life so unfair?

As Dave thought over this, he tried to once more get in some sleep, but then he felt something hard against his belly, something belonging to Kurt. But Dave quickly passed over it. The boy was freaked out; it couldn’t possibly be what Dave thought it was. It was impossible.

 _Just my imagination_ , Dave concluded, shutting his eyes and trying to fall back to sleep.

—

** Kurt’s POV **

I hated lighting. I hated thunder. I hate it both so much. I loathed it with a passion. I was scared, so fricken scared. David was comforting me, holding me close, trying to calm me down, and trying to make me feel better. I could feel his strong footballers arms wrapped around me firmly but gently. I could feel his warm breath on my forehead, smell his musky scent, his firm body against mine, his mannish voice trying to sooth me, keep me calm. It was sweet of him, really, it was.

And do you know what my body does?! It response! I was hard… for David! It was so embarrassing! But David didn’t respond, AMEN! He was breathing gently, not sleeping, but getting there. I was slightly curled up in my ball, in an awkward position, one leg still up against my body, the other stretched out. My leg was starting to cramp up; I needed to stretch it out. But how when my boy-bit was hard as a rock and I was lying to close to my ex-bully?

In my current position he could—I hoped it wasn’t so—feel a portion of my hard-on, but if I straightened my leg he’d feel it all... heavens this was so embarrassing! I tried to ignore it, but I couldn’t. It hurt, and I’d probably get pins-and-needles now too. I shifter a bit then stretched out my leg. Sweet rele—

I did **not** just groan!

David had shifted ever so slightly and his body had rubbed against my aching hard-on. It felt so good! I panted, trying to pull away from David but then the stupid thunder crashed again and I jumped closer David, my stupid hard-on pressing against his stomach. David sighed and opened his eyes, looking right at me. I blushed a deep red, he’d felt it!

“Sorry,” I said, breathing heavily. David looked at me for a long while, not responding but then he let out a slow breath and I couldn’t help gasp as I felt his hand slide down my side to my ass. He cupped my butt with his hand and pulled me closer...

“”

Dave started to kiss Kurt’s neck gently, nipping and sucking on it too. Kurt gasped and thrust forward, towards Dave’s body. As Dave continued to lick, suck, kiss, and nip Kurt’s neck, he pushed the soprano onto his back and got between the smaller boys legs. He kissed along Kurt’s jaw, grinding into the boy, both of them moaning quietly.

“Do you want this?” Dave asked, kissing the corner of Kurt’s mouth who nodded eagerly. “Are you sure?” Once more Kurt nodded. “Okay.” Dave kissed Kurt, gently at first, enjoying the kiss. It was so much better than the first kiss they’d shared. Kurt had freaked and rejected him then, things had spiralled downhill from there. But now... now Kurt wanted this, he wanted him. Dave wasn’t sure how he felt about this, but he didn’t want to think about it, not now, not when he probably wouldn’t ever get another chance to be with Kurt like this ever again.

Dave ran his tongue along Kurt’s bottom lip, asking permission. Kurt opened his mouth, a moan escaping, and Dave plunged in, exploring Kurt’s beautiful singer mouth all the while grinding into the other boy. They pulled away, both breathing heavily. They looked into each other’s eyes.

“Do you want this?” Dave asked again. Kurt nodded his head.

“Yes... I want this... I want you... want you so badly...” Dave felt himself go harder.

“Okay...” They kissed away then slowly began pulling each other’s clothes off, Dave kissing every bit of new skin he exposed on the soprano’s body, unable to help the smile that made its way to his lips as Kurt responded positively to Dave’s touch.

When they were both finally naked, they were panting heavily, both very much in need of the other.

“Shit!” Dave cursed.

“What?” Kurt asked not quite sure why Dave would find the need to curse at a moment like this, especially in the way that he had.

“No lube.” He wasn’t worried about protection because he knew he was clean and he also knew that the worse thing Kurt had done with anyone was kiss, so he was clean too.

“Oh...” Kurt was thoughtful for a second then he brightened up. “Give me your hand.” Dave did as he was asked albeit a little reluctantly. Kurt smiled at the larger boy then started sucking the footballers finger seductively, moaning as he did it.

“Fuck Kurt...” Dave moaned. Kurt finally pulled out the fingers and smiled up at Dave. “You sure you want this?”

“Yes David, I’m sure.” Dave nodded then took one of Kurt’s legs and placed it on his shoulder. He then kissed Kurt then slowly slipped a wet finger into the smaller boy. Kurt groaned slowly, pushing down for more. Dave slowly started moving the finger in and out of Kurt, wanting the smaller male to be familiar with the feeling. “Mm...” Kurt groaned loudly as a second finger entered him slowly and as gently as possible. Dave began scissoring Kurt gently making Kurt moan and thrust up. “Oh David...”

Dave added a third finger, then a forth, working the fingers in and out of Kurt a little faster now. He began searching, searching for that little bundle of nerves that would drive Kurt mad.

“DAVID!” Dave smiled, he’d found it. He caressed the bundle three more time, each time Kurt crying his name, then pulled his hand out. Kurt was breathing heavily, eyes glazed over with lust.

Dave kissed the other boy deeply, tongues moving together in a delicious dance. Dave pulled away, positioning himself at Kurt’s entrance and breathing in deeply. “Ready?” he asked Kurt who nodded, he too breathing in and out, trying to mentally prepare himself.

Kurt was scared and nervous. This was going to be his first time. It was actually sorta cliché how Dave had been his first kiss and how was going to be his first... well everything at least in the sex department. It was both scary and exciting and Kurt was ready. As much as it freaked him out that he actually wanted this, with David Karofsky no less, he was ready. He wanted this... from David!

Kurt sucked in air sharply as Dave pushed into his tight pucker. It stung, it really, really stung. Dave was bigger than Kurt had thought, way bigger and quite long too. Kurt panted as Dave continued to push in ever so slowly, stretching the tight hole a little more every time he pushed.

Kurt whimpered a little, it hurt so much. He felt the tears run down his face.

“Do you want me to stop?” Dave asked, worry in his voice. Kurt shook his head.

“No... Go on.” He wanted this. He wanted Dave. Dave nodded then pushed into the smaller boy a little more, stretching him a little more.

“Shit Kurt... so good...” Dave whispered against Kurt’s ear then bit down on Kurt’s neck gently. Dave was finally sheathed in Kurt and he stopped, breathing in and out deeply, fighting the urge to move.

“Okay... you can move now.”

“Kurt—”

“Move David.” Dave pulled out of Kurt slowly, moaning as he felt Kurt’s wall constrict around his erection making him moan.

“Shit... so hot Kurt...” He shifted just a fraction then pushed back into Kurt a little harder than before, hitting that bundle of nerves.

“DAVID! Oh, David!” Kurt cried, throwing his head back as his body surge with pure ecstasy. “Again... please, again...” Dave moved in and out of Kurt’s delicious heat, both boys moaning and groaning in pleasure. “Faster...” Dave moved faster, hitting into that bundle that was making Kurt scream impossibly high notes. It was amazing. Both boys were breathing heavily, hot and sweaty but loving it. “Close David, so close...” Dave grabbed Kurt’s leaking erection and started pumping it. Kurt was so close. He could feel himself reaching completion. “Close Dave- oh Dave— mnh! So close...”

“Me too Kurt... fuck... me too...” Kurt came first, screaming Dave’s name loudly and shooting his load all over their chest. Dave followed soon after, feeling Kurt constrict against his hard prick, and shot his seed into Kurt.

Finally, when they were both done unloading they collapsed onto the bed, breathing in and out heavily. Kurt took Dave’s face with his hands and kissed the larger boy, moaning as Dave explored his mouth. They both pulled away, breathing deeply but smiling at each other. Dave pulled out of Kurt, walked into the crappy bathroom and got some paper towels.

He cleaned himself then Kurt up then got rid of the towel and got into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and Kurt snuggled closer. “I love you,” Dave whispered into the soprano’s ear. He’d wanted to say those words for so long to the singer, but never thought he’d be able to. They were both quiet for a long moment, Dave waiting nervously for Kurt to answer him. He was just waiting for the rejection. Kurt let out a soft sigh after a while.

“I... I think I love you too.” Dave smiled as they both drifted to sleep, Kurt forgetting all about the storm that still raged on outside...

ooooo

In the morning Kurt was the first to get up. He could feel Dave’s arms still wrapped around him, but there was something else he could feel that made him moan and push back onto Dave. Dave moaned too, waking up when he felt Kurt’s ass rub against his morning wood.

“Morning,” Dave murmured sleepily against Kurt’s hair.

“Morning,” Kurt replied turning over so he was facing Dave. Dave smiled and kissed Kurt gently.

“Sleep well?”

“Like a baby. You?”

“Me too. Come on; let’s get a shower so we can hit the road.”

“Okay.” The both got out of bed. Kurt flinched slightly, he still hurt.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah... I’m fine.” Kurt giggled then blushed. Dave couldn’t resist, he kissed the boy deeply.

“Come on Hummel, let’s go.” Dave picked Kurt up and threw him over his shoulder and walked them to the bathroom all the while Kurt squealed and giggled, shouting for Dave to put him down. Dave put Kurt down gently then turned on the water, adjusting it. “Come on then.” They walked into the shower, both smirking at the other.

They scrubbed each other’s body with soap then they let the water wash the suds away. They kissed deeply, enjoying the warm water hitting their bodies. They smiled at each other the whole time. Without warning Dave grabbed Kurt’s ass and picked the boy up. He pushed into the other boy gently, glad the boy was still loose from the night before, and moved in and out of him gently, both boys moaning breathlessly.

Dave pumped Kurt’s hard-on in a steady rhythm with his thrusts quickly and they quickly reached their completion, letting the water wash away the evidence of their coupling then they got out. They dried themselves off then got dressed. They kissed one last time before getting out the room, going to the front desk and checking out. The pair walked to the car, talking about nothing in particular, and got in. Dave started it and they continued on their drive to the Glee function.

ooooo

Mercedes squealed excitedly as she spotted her best friend walk into the hotel’s restaurant. She rushed over to him and hugged him, almost squeezing the life out of the other boy. She’d missed him the night before and had tried calling but had given up when the storm had gotten bad.

“Damn white boy, what happened to you?” she asked, pulling him towards the rest of the Glee gang.

“Storm,” he said simply though he couldn’t help the slight blush that made its way to his cheeks. Mercedes didn’t miss it, but she didn’t comment.

“Ooh...”

“Yeah...” The group started talking animatedly. Then Rachel spotted Karofsky.

“What’s he still doing here?” she asked, looking at Kurt. “I thought he’d leave after he dropped you off, that was all he was supposed to do anyway.” Kurt shrugged. They hadn’t really had the time to discuss if Dave wanted the others to know about the sudden turn of his relationship with Kurt.

Dave looked up from where he was standing next to a waiter, and spotted Kurt and his friends. He smiled at Kurt before turning to the waiter to say something every moment throwing a glance and a smile Kurt’s way.

“What was that?” Mercedes asked, looking from a blushing Kurt to a still smiling Karofsky.

“Nothing,” Kurt said getting up and rushing towards Dave. “Hey-.” Dave grabbed Kurt’s arm and pulled him closer. He wrapped his large arms around the smaller boy’s waist and kissed him deeply. The Gleeks were shocked to silence. Kurt... and David ‘Homophobe’ Karofsky? Dave finally pulled away, smirking down at Kurt who was now a deep red.

“Hey,” Dave said.

“Wha... what was that?”

“What? You think I’m going to hide this?”

“Well... I mean...”

“Nah, I called my parents too. They weren’t impressed, mom shouted at me, told me what I was doing was wrong, dad said it was a disgrace, that I was turning away from all that they’d taught me, that I should’ve waited till I got home to tell them that I was gay and was now dating Kurt Hummel.” Kurt sighed, relief filling him. For a moment he’d thought Dave was being shunned by his parents, but hearing those last words had relaxed him.

“So they don’t mind?”

“Mom’s excited she’ll finally have someone to share fashion tips with.” Dave rolled his eyes. “Dad... I’m not really sure... he seemed a little freaked, but mom’s going to turn him around. She always knows what to say.”

“Oh... good! I’m glad.” Dave smiled down at his new boyfriend.

“Let’s eat.”

“You’re such a jock.” They laughed then joined the still shocked Gleeks. Dave sat down and pulled Kurt onto his lap, making the soprano squeal. They both chuckled when they finally turned to the rest of the group and saw their shocked expressions.

“So...” Mercedes said while slowly recovering from her shock. “You gonna tell us what this is?” Kurt and Dave chuckled then began telling the story—skipping out all the ‘good’ bits that the others didn’t need to know about.

**–END–**

So yeah... there yah go. My first Kurtofsky fic... Pweeze R&R...

MwahzZ

**(“,) SmilezZ Ya’ll**


End file.
